


Un Nid

by TheBlackWook



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Blanche Dulac non pris en compte dans l'histoire de Fred, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Reflection, Secret Baguette 2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: « Pourquoi tu ris ? lui demanda Frédérique, un sourcil relevé mais les lèvres qui se courbaient déjà.- Et baaaah, Alice commença, presque timide, nous deux. Ces derniers jours qui ont été vraiment très chouettes… »





	Un Nid

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon cadeau de Secret Santa pour hotel-du-lait-neutre ! Ca a été un plaisir d'écrire sur ce ship qui me plaît tant et pour lequel, pourtant, je n'avais jamais écrit. C'est maintenant chose faîte et j'en écrirais sans doute plus à l'avenir ! 
> 
> Petite précision : au moment de l'écriture, je n'avais plus tous les détails de l'épisode en tête, notamment le fait que Fred ait été adopté par Blanche Dulac quand elle avait deux ans. Du coup ici, j'ai un peu mis ma sauce concernant le passé de Fred, en espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas trop. Bref. Bonne lecture :) !

C’était dingue comment deux personnes aux parcours différents pouvaient se ressembler. Complètement dingue. 

Alice se faisait cette réflexion tandis qu’elle traînait sur son lit, emmitouflée dans la couverture miteuse qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter (surtout parce qu’elle n’avait pas les moyens d’en acheter une autre tout aussi chaude et confortable). 

Comme souvent, elle observait. Elle observait son petit appartement, plutôt même une chambre en fait, et les quelques guirlandes qui parsemaient la pièce, dont les couleurs resplendissaient à la lueur des flammes des quelques bougies allumées. Plus que tout, elle observait celle qui s’occupait d’allumer la toute dernière, une allumette usée et presque complètement brûlée qui ne parvint pourtant pas à rougir les doigts experts qui la tenaient. 

Alice eu un sourire qu’elle cacha presque aussitôt dans les draps, des bribes furtives de souvenirs des derniers jours se rappelant à elle. Le sourire se transforma en un léger rire qu’elle ne put contenir même si elle avait voulu qu’il en soit ainsi.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? lui demanda Frédérique, un sourcil relevé mais les lèvres qui se courbaient déjà.  
\- Et baaaah, Alice commença, presque timide, nous deux. Ces derniers jours qui ont été vraiment très chouettes… »

Elle laissa sa voix virevolter entre les graves et les aigües, encore saoul de leur étreinte de plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Elle trouvait incroyable l’effet que cette femme lui faisait, elle était captivante : dans sa voix, dans son regard. D’elle, se dégageait une énergie libératrice, parfois insouciante, qu’Alice ne savait pas vraiment décrire mais qui l’attirait tout autant. Elle avait cru que les mois passés sans nouvelles changeraient la donne mais il n’en avait été rien. 

Lorsqu’Alice avait ouvert la porte et s’était retrouvée nez à nez avec la photographe, sa gorge s’était nouée et sa poitrine lui paraissait tonner si fort. Elle l’avait embrassé (surprise !), d’un coup d’un seul, toute impulsive et quelque peu déboussolée qu’elle était. 

De retour et pour de bon. C’est ce que Frédérique lui avait dit sur le pas de la porte, une fois qu’Alice se fut reculée du visage de la brune. Son sourire était toujours aussi charmant.

De cette simple phrase avait résulté les jours les plus heureux qu’Alice avait connu et ce, en période de fêtes de fin d’année qui plus est : un exploit. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup rit ; bien plus que lors de leur première rencontre, libre de toute affaire policière cette fois-ci. Elles s’étaient ouvert l’une à l’autre, se découvraient pas à pas, et s’étaient trouvées des points communs qu’Alice n’avait pas soupçonné. Elle, l’orpheline abandonnée dans une véritable prison, tandis que Fred n’avait eu que son père, sa mère morte en couche, qui l’avait bien souvent laissé seule ou à une tante éloignée et sévère. Alice avait démarré sans le sou, pleine de rêves, se débattant contre ce monde d’hommes où les seules carrières envisageables pour une femme étaient secrétaires ou femme au foyer. Quand elle avait trouvé une place à La Voix du Nord, même pour une rubrique aussi déprimante et sexiste que le courrier du cœur (ils lui avaient fait prendre un pseudonyme immonde, IM-MONDE !), elle s’était jetée dessus, bien décidé à gravir les échelons de l’intérieur avec son culot et sa plume. Peut-être devrait-elle remercier le commissaire un jour, malgré son tempérament insupportable et son manque de coopération à plus d’une reprise. Après tout, c’était bien grâce à ses enquêtes qu’elle avait reçu une vraie place au sein du quotidien.

Lorsque Frédérique avait annoncé à son père qu’elle souhaitait devenir photographe et non pas épouser le fils du magnat industriel du voisinage, comme elle l’avait expliqué à Alice, il l’avait mise dehors sans lui donner le moindre centime. Si elle tenait à devenir photographe, qu’elle se débrouille toute seule. Elle en avait bavé, plus d’une fois les ponts ou les bancs avaient été ses seuls refuges. Et puis, soudain, une rencontre. Une vieille femme au passé extraordinaire, qui avait voyagé aux quatre coins du monde et qui s’était intéressée à la photographie très tôt. Son petit appartement était rempli de clichés de paysages, de bâtiments, mais aussi de portraits : ses quatre sœurs, son défunt mari, leurs enfants mais aussi des inconnus. 

Elle lui avait tout appris, même à faire de la moto. 

Pendant près d’un an, cette femme l’avait hébergé et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu’elle savait. Surtout, elle lui avait redonné confiance en elle, l’avait inspiré par ses récits d’aventures au Brésil, en Europe ou même en Afrique subsaharienne, entre virées dans les airs, escapades en mer et découvertes sur la terre. Elle lui avait donné toutes les armes dont elle aurait besoin pour se frayer un chemin et bousculer cette hiérarchie masculine qui n’avait que trop duré.  
Alice aurait aimé connaître cette femme, elle semblait incroyable. 

Chacune à leur manière, elles avaient eu leur lot de solitudes et de galères, de repas faits de pâtes presque crues et d’eau. Chacune s’était battue et, même si elles devraient sans doute toujours se battre, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, dans leur vie professionnelle, elles avaient réussi à se faire une place, se construire un petit nid. 

« Tu devrais peut-être commencer à te préparer, il me semble que ton amie Marlène est à cheval sur les horaires. » commenta Frédérique alors qu’elle s’essuyait les mains. 

Alice grogna et ce fut-là sa seule réponse. La photographe se mit à rire légèrement avant de se rapprocher du lit et d’attirer la journaliste pour capturer ses lèvres en un court mais tendre baiser. La rousse soupira de contentement et sourit en retour. 

« Allez, je ne voudrais pas rater la tête de ce fameux commissaire quand il verra qu’elle m’a aussi invitée, dit-elle d’un air goguenard, et puis… J’ai hâte de rencontrer ces deux gosses dont tu m’as parlé. Louison et Baptiste c’est ça ?   
\- Oui, opina Alice, tu verras on ne va pas s’ennuyer avec eux ! » elle vint à son tour déposer furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de Frédérique.

Finalement, peut-être étaient-elles aussi en train de construire un nid. A deux.


End file.
